


【堂良】动物世界

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】动物世界

前提设定：

猫科社会：动物型和人型可以随机转换。

大型猫科：一般本身为大型猫科动物，出生后一个月化为人形，聪明灵敏身体素质高，一般是社会中的管理者。

小型猫科：一般本身为小型猫科动物，成年选择性别后化为对应的人型，但是保留两套完整的生殖系统，生育力强，一年两季发情期。

其他猫科：无法化成人型，一般是做宠物被饲养。

1、

男人难得闲暇一天，靠着椅背抬脚压在办公桌边，猫科动物特有的困盹让他开始昏沉起来。

细微的敲门声让常年游走于危险边缘的男人猛然惊醒，低着嗓子问

“谁”

“孟哥，我们回来了”原来是男人派出去清扫帮派蛀虫的手下入夜前归来。

等手下带着浑身血气的进了房间，嗅觉灵敏的男人一瞬间嗅到了不熟悉的味道，皱着眉头问着笑嘻嘻的手下

“你们又捡什么回来了？”

对于手下饥不择食的做法男人无法理解，但是并不制止，只是偶尔过问以免出现纰漏。

“孟哥你猜我们这次发现了什么”

“有话快说”本身就没什么耐心的男人，实在不想参与手下幼稚的行为。

挠挠头，手下从身后的人手里接过一个橘色毛茸茸的活物，献宝般的送到男人面前

“这是我们抄那老头家的时候发现的，估计是他买来的为了下小崽子的，还没成年呢”抬手捏住活物的后颈皮，抬着屁股露出隐秘特殊的下半身。

连年的混乱让小型猫科难以存活，日益增多的大型猫科又坚持一猫多对，让本就难以生存的小型猫科更是稀少，到了如今这般天地，小型猫科更是千金难求，更何况这还未成年为成人的小型猫科。

“果然有钱人会玩啊”男人也是起了兴趣，接过手下手里的橘色毛茸茸的活物，仔细观摩起来。

小橘猫估计是心性小又受了惊吓，迟迟不敢睁开眼睛，因为被男人拎着后脖颈浑身僵硬着，小小的四肢微微颤抖着似乎很是恐惧，毛茸茸的尾巴微微蜷曲着，荡上男人肌肉分明的手臂似乎在祈求男人的温柔对待。

“那哥，这就给你了，我们兄弟几个就先走了”手下也是看出了男人眼底闪过的一丝欢喜，识趣的先行离开。

天色渐黑，男人拎着可怜兮兮装死的小橘猫丢进洗手池中。

“啧，真脏”虽然松了手但是小橘猫似乎也明白命不由己，只得老老实实的站在温热的水下等着男人给自己用洗毛剂。

从耳朵到脚脚打上绵密的泡沫，最后清洗着隐秘的部位，从未见过的器官让男人很是好奇，一把将浑身湿漉漉的小猫翻转过来，露出柔软的腹部。拨开遮挡的毛发，男人这才看清楚这只小猫的不同之处。

小型猫科虽说含有两套生殖系统，但是并不外显，只是这小猫却明明白白的显露在外，包含着雄猫与雌猫的双套器官，怪不得手下极力的要推给自己，果然够与众不同，男人很好奇也很期待。

想着事情，手上就失了分寸，拨弄着小橘猫敏感的地带，从未经历过这般疼痛的小猫实在忍受不住，抬爪就是一下，直直的给了男人一下，霎时间三道血痕就顺着男人手臂肌肉走向显了个干净，接着是一颗颗的血珠渗出，空气中弥漫起淡淡的血腥味，也引的男人皱了眉头，捏着小猫的尾巴根一把提起，满是警告和阴暗的威胁到

“饶你一次，下次再来，小心我阉了你”

尾根的疼痛让小橘猫惨叫起来，伸出去的利爪听着男人的话又害怕的缩回去

“我叫孟鹤堂，你就叫航航，大名之后再取”

2、

帮派之间的勾心斗角从来都不是你死我亡就可以消散的，孟鹤堂很忙，忙于奔波于各个场子之间，而小橘猫则是被他粗心的丢到家里空无一物的房间里，时不时的补充粮食和饮用水，活脱脱的像是喂的野猫，甚至比野猫还悲惨一些。

“孟哥，你那小猫咋样了”闲暇时手下随口问了问小橘猫的情况，毕竟为自己老大找个配偶还是很有成就感的。

看着报表，皱着眉头的男人随口回了句

“还活着”

“哎，哥，这小猫啊心思很细腻的”

“知道”

“对了哥，我给你打听过了，像这种的特殊情况，一般是在成年之前给他做个手术，做手术之前要提前纠正性别认知”接过男人签了字的资料，手下又说到“按大佬你这个情况，我劝你给它规划成雌性吧，起码之后回家还有软玉在怀”

“行了，别说了，等会注意点情况”起身抚平褶皱又说“明天去送几件衣服，就按你说的办”

“知道了”手下很开心，虽然大佬不是很上心。

男人没时间照顾的小橘猫，看着难得回来的男人害怕的蜷缩在角落里。原先胖乎乎的小猫早就因为孤独的折磨变的毛发凌乱，小脸上唯有一双眼睛黑溜溜的，男人心底竟起了一分怜惜可是没有愧疚。

“过来”习惯了帮派之间的说话方式让孟鹤堂难以软下语气对着这可怜的小猫咪说出温暖的语气。

小猫咪没有动，准确的说是不敢动。

慢着步伐走到橘猫身边，一把拎起，强迫着自己温柔

“航…航航别怕”难得的想起了小猫咪的名字，无心的一个名字现在唤起来竟然起了一丝温柔。

又一次的清洗，猫咪不敢动，瘦骨嶙峋的蜷缩在白瓷盆里，男人竟轻了几分力气，似乎怕弄疼了这小可怜。

摸索着敏感的隐秘处，孟鹤堂喃喃的念叨

“改天割了吧”

吓的小猫一个哆嗦，孟鹤堂本以为是水冷，调高了些许水温，毕竟小型猫科生病是件很烦心的事情。

洗完澡的小猫被男人抱在怀里，吹开毛发变的些许的毛茸茸，甚至舒服的呼噜起来，像是小型发动机，说不尽的惬意。

还不等小橘猫进入周公的地界，突然被男人摆弄起来，没一会蕾丝边绣花精致的小裙子就已经被男人灵巧的手给小猫穿了个板正。

“以后你就是雌猫了，记住了”

懵懵懂懂的小猫不明白，只是明白自己和别人不一样，只是记住自己本不是雌猫但又因为男人的话记下了自己被要求是。

3、

日子过的飞快，男人凭借着自己不留情的手段收下了大片的场子，收尾结束也渐渐轻松起来，紧绷的情绪也逐渐缓和下了，孟鹤堂也是难得的在家里休息。

手下害怕小橘猫被男人养死，找了小弟来照顾，竟把一个月前可怜兮兮的小猫养的油光水滑，现在塞到孟鹤堂手里竟也能感觉到些许的温情，让这个见惯了生死的男人体会了一把养宠物的快乐。

“孟哥，您来我就走了”收拾着东西，小弟准备离开，临走前又对着大佬说“对了，最近它应该快发情了，您记得带它去医院啊”

“知道了，这段时间麻烦你了”

“孟哥客气了”

入夜，只听得屋外的猫类发情的叫声吵的孟鹤堂睡不着，红着眼坐起来才发现原本窝在怀里的小橘猫不见了。

光着脚去寻找，才在阳台落地窗前发现了枯坐的小猫，月光投影下一片光芒，映的小猫一片光明和孤独。

估计是听到的男人的脚步声，小橘猫猛地转头待男人看清楚，才发现小猫竟是满脸的泪痕。

“大晚上不睡觉干嘛呢，航航？”夜晚的朦胧不仅仅在视线上，更是在情绪上，宛若春夜的温暖，暖的孤独的小猫喵喵的小声叫着凑到男人腿边，仰着小脸祈求男人的疼爱。

弯腰抱起暖乎乎的小猫，抚摸着小巧的下巴，男人低着头凑到小猫耳边，呼出的气让小猫忽闪着耳朵

“走吧，咱们去睡觉”

喵~软绵绵的叫声让孟鹤堂难得的软了心，也软了眼底的一片柔情。

4、

那夜小猫的离开让孟鹤堂注重起了陪伴，闲暇时总是抱着小猫唤着一声声航航，自言自语的问着小猫话，小猫也是配合的喵喵喵的叫着，像是在回应男人的问题。

日久生情总是这般让人猝不及防，忙碌一天的男人推门却没有发现平日里前来迎接自己的橘猫，正转着身去找时只听得房间里细微的喘息声，推门进去没有见的小猫，倒是见的一个穿着手下准备的深色水手服短发猫耳猫尾雌雄难辨的人儿翘着肉乎乎白花花的臀跪趴在床上。

“航航？”被眼前情色的景象和屋内满满的发情气息逼的，孟鹤堂哑了嗓子。

床上的人听见声音先是一愣，又缓缓的转头，眼里满是水汽，哆嗦着声音

“孟鹤堂喵~嗯..难受”

他的小猫发情了，头脑中的弦猛地绷紧，可是在小猫黏腻腻的叫着春又伸手探入隐秘之时彻底绷断。

轻声带上房门，走到床边单膝跪上柔软的床垫，只隐隐见的孟鹤堂耳后显现的暗褐豹纹，在开口说话只见的四颗尖利的犬牙，在黄昏的落日中显得格外骇人

“什么时候成人的”

没有回答，正浸润在情欲漩涡中的小人没有精力分神回答这个简单的问题，只是一味的撩拨着自己的所有的感官。

翘着的肉臀，猫尾还未彻底收回去，一下没一下的抖动着，像是抽搐一般的体现着快乐和欢愉。

前身低压贴在床面，低着头抵着床头，遮掩一切的害羞，可是毛茸茸的猫耳却呈现出飞机耳的状态听话的贴在两侧，喉嗓之间发出呜呜咕咕的求欢声音，极力的引诱着男人上前。

“航航说话”欺身上前按住翘起的肉臀，触碰的瞬间正达到小猫的高潮，顺着雌性的穴口喷溅出的液体沾了孟鹤堂一身。

“今天…喵上午喵~”性事间隙难得的清明，足够回答男人先前的问题。

回想起男人清晨离开没一会，小猫溜达到窗边只见几只野猫进行的春事，一时间浑身起热混沌间只觉四肢幻化成人体灵活的手指和脚趾，原先毛茸茸的小猫就成了一个成年的小型猫类，接着到来的就是化人后的发情。

滴滴答答的液体落了一地，每走一步都疯狂的牵动着体内蠕动的穴道，小猫艰难的找到适合的衣服穿上，看着镜中的自己竟发掘出一丝欲望，踉跄的擦干净被自己弄脏的地面，躲进满是男人气息的房间，随手抓取一件包含男人气味的衬衫握在手里送到嘴边狠狠的嗅着男人侵略性的味道，一次一次的安抚着自己的身体。

最终还是不敢摸索那雌猫才拥有的器官，也不敢去触碰翘的高高的雄猫象征，只敢借着花穴中流出的液体去摸索另一个禁止的穴口，背对着门翘着臀摸索，黏腻腻的像小奶猫一般唤着思念的人。

5、

“那你现在舒服了吗”男人简直是明知故问，滴滴答答落水的花穴疯狂的诱惑着见者，诉说着小猫并不舒服。

“喵嗯~”摆摆头，小猫不舒服，仅仅靠着后穴的安慰不足以平息这一场席卷全身的欲望，想要更多，不仅仅是后穴，那不敢触碰已经发了水的花穴夜需要，甚至包括那红肿发紫的高高翘起。

“那你趴好”本想着温柔的对待小猫，可是鼻息间的甜腻混合着腥浓的味道让孟鹤堂难以自持，原本只是出现在耳后的豹纹逐渐涌上脸颊连带着后背一路向下直达尾椎。

随手脱掉浑身的束缚，轻轻的拨弄着化做人型的小猫。

莫说，这手下混的夜场不是白混的，这精致的水手服竟这般适合这雌雄难辨的人儿。

撩起百褶裙，对着满是水痕的肉臀啪的一声留下一个红肿的手掌，压上疼痛中的人儿，孟鹤堂低压者问

“谁教你自读的”

猫科动物间略带疼痛的性爱让小猫很快恢复过来，甚至因为这一巴掌进去了一种奇怪的状态，浑身颤抖着回答男人

“没有..我自己..喵嗯”

许是刚化作人，小猫时的习惯还是会让话语的结尾带一声缱绻的猫叫，也就是这声弱弱的猫叫让同为猫科的男人彻底放弃一切的理智，化作成真正的掌控者。

握住敏感的猫尾轻轻摸索，勾的小人浑身颤抖，止不住喵喵喵的叫，空出的手摸索着湿漉漉的花穴。

“孟鹤堂喵…”被情欲勾的不行的小猫控制不住的唤着男人，霎时间指尖就破开了紧致滑腻的穴口，疼痛感顺着神经一路上升直打大脑，让小猫发出一声惨叫，可是男人丝毫没有收手，直接一个用力破开了所有的反抗，一小缕血液顺着男人指缝低落浅色的床单，落出一朵朵情欲和失控的血花。

血液对于大型猫科来说是最好的催情剂，嗅着混合着发情信息的血液，男人起了一身的薄汗，指尖也不客气起来，搅弄起已经发了水的穴道，而身下已经蓄势待发只等小猫准备好。

尾根的摸索和体内肆虐的手指，配合着男人浓厚的强势气息，小猫逐渐失了理智，化身成为沉沦于情欲的猫咪。

“嗯喵…啊”

尖锐的呻吟，眼里带情的泪水，攀着男人手臂的尾巴和箍紧手指的穴道都在告诉男人，小猫准备好了。

扶着带有猫科特殊倒刺的性器，抵住微开的花穴，男人像是告知又像是询问

“航航，我进去了哦”

6、

大型猫科的性器对于小型猫科来说着实大了些，更可况这少见的雌雄同生的本就偏小的器官，宛若酷刑一般的进入让小猫挣扎着逃离。

男人一口咬住猫科致命的后脖颈，小猫只能僵硬着承受一切，只得浑身颤抖接受这般爱的酷刑。

撕裂之后渗出的鲜血混合了爱液顺着男人粗壮的性器低落床单，弄的一目狼藉。

呜咽着如同小兽般蜷缩在男人身下，紧致的花穴被撑开的痛苦不仅是小猫，身后的男人也是咬紧了后槽牙，一寸寸的进入幽密之地。

真正进入后那般紧致和液体泛滥般的润滑让男人头皮发麻，抬手抹上小人的脸颊，擦去湿润的泪水，亲吻侧颈，缓慢的撞击，花穴似乎品尝到了粗壮性器带来的乐趣，蠕动着吮吸男人的性器，开口吐出一串混合着猫叫的呻吟，堪比窗外夜夜叫春的野猫。

难以控制的紧致让孟鹤堂麻了头皮，没有怜香惜玉只是一下又一下的撞击着花穴中的敏感出，越来越多的爱液被挤出体外，在窗外月光的照射下显的格外淫靡。

随着月上头顶的还有随着夜晚出现寻求欢爱的野猫，隔着窗户亮着眼睛看着屋内缠绵的两人。

虽然禁锢性器的花穴让孟鹤堂很爱，可这般如同的野兽一般的交媾不是成人已久的孟鹤堂喜欢的。

加快了动作，无数次的蹭着已经红肿起了的花穴，浑身颤抖，仰头尖叫出声，一滴泪落下，伴随的是男人低吼着到达高潮和喷薄而出的液体，本就泥泞不堪的床褥彻底不能再睡人了。

本以为一切都结束了的小人，宛若泄气的气球瘫软在床上，男人的衣服堆积在面前，说不尽的控制感让小猫啜泣出声。

男人度过发泄后的眩晕期，伸手捞起窄腰把人从床上抱起，一把抵到落地窗边，如同恶魔般诱惑道夜才刚刚开始

“现在才是正式的，你可忍住了小人”男人难得的叫出小人的大名，揪住水手服的衣领双手一用力，刺啦一声完整的衣服就成了一块布，勉强的搭在昏沉的小人身上。

抬手扭捏着挺立泛粉的乳头，掐掐点点之间，小人仰头完美的喉结露出，浅浅的唤着

“孟…喵”

男人的名字还未叫出，胸前娇俏的乳头就被男人恶劣的扭住，被命令道

“谁许你叫我的名字，叫哥哥”

疼痛之后落在臀间热烫的吻让小人迷茫间叫着

“哥…哥哥喵..难受”

“我知道，满满来，夜还很长”

7、

被男人按压在玻璃上进入时，失重感加重了性器的存在感，似乎天地之间只有身后这人的一根，看着窗外逐渐凑近的野猫，仿佛被围观一般的性爱，羞耻和刺激，包裹着小人逐渐失控。

“快..喵难受…哥哥”

释放过一次的男人根本不着急于让小猫快活，似乎折磨般的刺激着小猫挺立秀气的分神，手指钩锁着包围着隐秘之地的毛发，拉扯着刺激小猫所有的感官。

性器在花穴里缓慢的抽动，撩起裙摆和上衣，啃噬着骨肉，落入大型猎手手下的猫咪恍惚间要被男人拆之入骨，恐惧中抖了身体，起了莫名的情志。

拇指按压上被小猫扩张过的后穴，不同于花穴的滑腻，越加紧致的后穴恬不知耻的吞噬下男人的手指。

“你怎么这么贪吃”一语双关，勾的小猫更加不好意思。

痴笑着男人不在折磨可怜兮兮的小人，探进后穴的两根手指拨弄着敏感处，而花穴里逐渐泛滥的液体逼迫着男人加快进攻，猫科动物灵活有力的腰身让男人更加有效的带着小猫追逐高潮。

“喵——”

屋外交媾的也雌猫被公猫做到了高潮，满是水迹的眼睛盯着小人，似乎诉说着什么，恍惚间小人伸出尖利的指甲握住男人的手臂，在男人某次撞击中再次到达了夜晚中再一次的高潮。

不仅是花穴连带着男人用手指抽插过的后穴已经被抚摸过的挺立纷纷泄出透明带着浓重情欲的液体，顺着白皙的大腿流了一地，若不是男人扶持着，怕早就跌落地面，摔了个狼狈。

8、

次日在清凉的春雨中小猫清醒过来，男人露出豹耳和尾巴，坐在床边看着一沓资料，见人醒来，轻咳一声说出自己研究一早晨的信息

“周九良，周利私生子，雌雄同身，小型猫科，现已成年”

“被周利送给赵四，换了两个南城场子，换成钱就是三百万”

“后，赵四被孟鹤堂抄家，消失不见”

听着男人一句一句的报出自己所有的信息，一直被唤作航航的小猫僵硬了身体。

“不用怕，在我这你就是航航没人敢拿你怎样”

本以为被发现了真实的身份，会被男人惩罚，可是男人这般柔情却让周九良缓和了心里的恐惧，低低唤了声

“哥哥”

“嗯？怎么了”

“哥哥”像是确认

“以后和我一起生活吧，蛋蛋就..留着吧，挺好的”

“嗯…”通红的小脸似乎还有什么要说，凑到男人身边，红着脸跨坐道男人身上，小声的吐出一句“哥哥，我难受”

原来，小猫的发情期还没有过去，还需要亲爱哥哥的爱抚。


End file.
